Aril in troble!
by disny4ever3uwu
Summary: arel mermad dint win? got kidap! by ursla O no! wil get out? o no? rate m 4 scary
1. Chapter 1

Ariel approached the shore, looking out the ocean. A view that in some lifetime, might've felt peaceful. Maybe calming, or soothing. Perhaps she might've looked upon the rolling tides with a longing, in some other reality that would never be known to her. But right now, all that Ariel felt was sorrow. As she looked out at the vast, endless sea, it felt as if she were looking at a prison. She clenched her fists and sat down in the sand, awaiting her certain fate. She thought back to her fondest memories that she had gathered the last two days, desperately searching for bits of joy to cling onto.

She thought of the tour that Eric took her on, showing her the town. She thought of the romantic boat ride later that night, of looking into his eyes and for a moment, thinking that signing over her soul was such a small price to pay. A novelty, a trinket in exchange for just this one soild moment in paradise. Of course, it wasn't. It was idiotic, reckless, rash. Ariel didn't know what awaited her deep down below, but she knew that whatever torture that was coming would truly be well deserved. A lifetime of torture for endangering everyone that she loved. A lifetime of torture for one, enormous mistake.

She was awakened from her deep thoughts by the sound of merry music. She looked to her left and saw the wedding ship pass by, heading out to sea as the sky began to turn shades of pink and orange. Ariel didn't know the woman that Eric had decided to marry, someone by the name of Rosemary or Rosella, or something. She hoped they would be happy. He had invited her to the wedding, but she had declined. She knew her fate, and she refused to let Eric's happy day end with destruction and hurt. She knew it would be better to slip into the shadows and disappear.

Taking in the salty sea air, she sat down by the sea and placed her feet in the water. She dug her toes into the sand and looked up at the sky. As much as she hated to admit it, her heart pounded with fear as the minutes ticked by. The sun was still in the sky, but it was slipping lower by what seemed like the second. All she could see was Ursula's devilish grin, and how uncomfortable and fearful she felt around her. Ariel thought of her dark cave, how depressing and sinister it felt. Suddenly all she could feel were tentacles, curling around her ankles and slithering up her thighs. Her head snapped up, her breathing rapidly increasing, but nothing was there.

Ariel shook her head and shivered, running sandy fingers through her fiery red hair. She realized that they were shaking and held them out in front of her. She bit her lip and put them down, doing her best to ignore her racing heart. She thought of her father and her breath momentarily stopped. Would he play a part in this? She hoped he wouldn't. She didn't want anyone but her to suffer for her mistakes. She looked up at the sky. The sun had somehow flown so that it was more than halfway engulfed by the waves. She let out what would have been a small, fearful cry, angry at herself for her scattered mind. As the remainder of the sun slipped below the sea, she shut her eyes and imagined herself in Eric's arms. "You're safe." She could almost hear him saying "It'll all be alright."

She held herself tightly for a moment before her eyes suddenly opened. She would not let that witch see her cry. She would not sea her cower in fear or beg for her life. She straightened herself out once more and stared out at the sea. The sun was gone now, having just exited from view. She knew she would not see it's glorious shine again.

Ariel's attention was drawn to a figure slowly rising out of the sea. Her heart began to beat faster, but she ignored it. She stood up shakily, nearly tripping over her own two feet. She straightened her back and watched the enormous witch's bulging figure emerge from the waves.

"Hello Angelfish," Ursula smirked maliciously, her tentacles churning slowly around in the water where she stood. "Did you miss me?" She approached Ariel slowly, who instinctively backed away.

Ariel couldn't bring herself to answer, not that she would be able to. She felt stuck in the sea witch's gaze, her mouth paralyzed. She forced herself to stand still. I've brought this on myself.

The witch approached her, almost purring "That's right, you can't answer me, can you?"

Ariel only lowered her head and gently rubbed her forearm. Ursula towered above the girl now, looking down on her with a twisted sense of amusement "Well, it's not as if you'll be needing to talk much anyways, now, will you." A tentacle snaked up Ariel's leg and she looked down in alarm. Ursula firmly grasped her chin and pulled it upward, so that she was forced to look directly at her. The tentacle wove its way around both of her legs and hips. It squeezed Ariel tightly, causing her to cry out soundlessly. "Are you ready to take a little trip, princess?"

She snapped her fingers and Ariel felt a searing pain in her legs. She writhed and fought against Ursula's grasp, but her hold remained tight. She looked down and her legs, her beautiful legs, were gone. Her tail had once more replaced them. Her dress had disappeared, and Ariel felt as if she were naked, exposed and helpless. But alas, she wore the attire that she had assumed for most of her life. It felt familiar, but wrong. As Ariel fought, Ursula stroked her cheek in a slow, creepy fashion. Ariel tried to pull her face out of reach, but there was nowhere to go.

"I have such big plans for you, my sweet."

I apologize for nothing


	2. (Author's Note)

I guess I should clear some stuff up

If you've read my bio or the title/summary of this story, you've probably noticed that there's a big grammatical/intellectual difference between the content of my story (thus far). This was an attempt at a joke, I guess. Sort of a prank, like you go in expecting to make fun of some awful thing written by a five year old, and BOOM- it's actually written by a functional human being. But after I received this beaut

"I think you copied this from another author because the difference of vocabulary between your summary and actual fic is extremely different. Not only that, but the relevance is also a large difference. If you did copy it, that is horrible, cruel, selfish, and disgusting. If not, please explain the difference between summary and fic. I feel immesely sorry for the author whose idea and story you have copied from."

I realized I should probably clear shit up. Yes, this is my work. I wrote this, and it's mine. I'm not five, and I know how to write . I made this account so that I could post weird shit without getting caught. I don't really give a shit if anyone sees it or not, so I figured I might as well prank the fuck out of people.

Anyway, keep reading, or don't. Like I said, I don't really care. (:


End file.
